This invention relates to a new improved weight for fishing lures, and to a combination of the weight with a hook and a plastic lure.
Generally, weights or sinkers for fishing purposes have been molded pieces of lead that are attached to a fishing line above the hook or lure so as not to interfere with the fish attracted to the lure and yet be close enough to the hook or lure that it brings the hook or lure to the desired depth in the water. It is generally believed by fishermen that the weight or sinker should be as invisible as possible so as not to scare the fish away and at the same time be effective in keeping the hook or lure at a selected depth. Both of these requirements have not been found in weights used in the prior art.
A particularly desirable hook and lure is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,402 issued Mar. 6, 1990 to Thomas C. Clark. This combination can easily be enhanced by the weight of this invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel improved fishing weight. It is another object to provide a weight that can be concealed inside a plastic lure. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.